lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Purveyors
The Dark Purveyors are elite zombies summoned by Swan in order to create the "The Zombie Of Zombies". Juliet Starling is tasked with destroying them one by one in order to force the zombies back into the Rotten World, and to return San Romero High to normal. They are based off of music from different time periods. The Dark Purveyors consist of: Zed: The Punk Rockin' Misfit. Vikke: The King of Viking Metal. Mariska: The Queen of Psychadelia. Josey: The Master of Funk. Lewis Legend: The Rock n' Roller Zombie. The Dark Purveyors are, in fact, part of a ritualistic sacrifice enacted by Swan in order to create the final boss Killabilly. They are meant as a sacrifice, having been preselected and as such, utter an incantation upon death at the hands of the pawn, Juliet. It is uknown whether or not Swan actually had control over them. Quotes *''"Meus Vita, Rege, pro nefario coepto!"'' > "My life, O King, for Your evil plan!" Trivia *Although based on music of different time periods, the Dark Purveyors also seem to be based on the cautionary fear of secular music and the negative stereotypes people commonly associate with them, a fear that was very common as the music genres (Punk, Psychadelia, Rock and Roll, Funk, and Black Metal) emerged during very conservative periods in history and had several controversial events caused by certain musicians of those genres (such as Burzum vocalist Varg Vikernes burning down a church and Sex Pistols bassist Sid Vicious being accused of murdering Nancy Spungen). *A purveyor is a person who furnishes provisions or an officer who provides services to a sovereign. It also refers to a person who serves as an informant or a dishonest person. *The Dark Purveyors are vaguely similar to the League of Evil Exes in the Scott Prilgrim movie. They were summoned by Swan who was infatuated with Juliet, just as Gideon, the leader of the Evil Exes, formed the Evil Exes because he was infatuated with Ramona, Scott's girlfriend. The Dark Purveyors and the Evil Exes seek revenge on anyone who wants Juliet and Ramona, respectively. *The upside down pentacle formed by the ritual is also a symbol associated with the idol Baphomet, an idol which is commonly associated with the defunct Knights Templar organization. *Zed has been known to be the weakest of the Dark Purveyors. *Vikke's design may also of had been based of the Draugr race of Norse Mythology. *Mariska seems to be the most calmest and least violent of the Dark Purveyors, as she welcomes Juliet and Nick when she revealed herself. *Josey has been known to be compulsive, game-obsessive and untruthful. *Lewis Legend has been known to be the strongest of the five. Gallery Zed.jpg|The Punk Rockin' Misfit Lollipop Chainsaw Enemies Vikke.jpg|The King of Viking Metal Tumblr m4tmmrxcWK1r0om4jo1 1280.jpg|The Queen of Psychedelia Josey Frame .png|The Master of Funk Tumblr m4tmnwkcXz1r0om4jo1 1280.jpg|The Rock n' Roller Zombie Zed Fact Screen.png Lollipop_Chainsaw_Enemies_Vikke_03.jpg Lollipop_Chainsaw_Enemies_Mariska_01.jpg Lollipop_Chainsaw_Enemies_Josie_08.jpg Lollipop_Chainsaw_Enemies_Lewis_Legend_01.jpg Category:Characters Category:Zombies Category:Organization Category:Enemies Category:Intelligent zombies Category:Bosses